


Descobrindo o sentido de família

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, ineffable parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: "Seria bonitinho pensar que as Freiras Satanistas fizeram com que o bebê extra — o Bebê B —fosse discretamente adotado. Que ele cresceu e virou uma criança normal, feliz, risonha, ativae exuberante; e depois disso, cresceu mais ainda e se tornou um adulto normal e razoavelmentefeliz.E talvez seja isso o que aconteceu.Deixe sua mente se deter no prêmio que ele ganhou no concurso de soletrar no primário; nosmomentos comuns mas bem agradáveis que ele passou na universidade; em seu trabalho natesouraria da Tadfield and Norton Building Society; em sua adorável esposa. Provavelmentevocê gostaria de imaginar uns filhos e um hobby — restaurar motocicletas clássicas, talvez, oucriar peixes tropicais.Você não quer saber o que poderia ter acontecido ao Bebê B.De qualquer modo, gostamos mais da sua versão.Ele deve ganhar muitos prêmios pelos seus peixes tropicais."Essa fanfic é oque eu queria que tivesse acontecido com o bebê b
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Seria bonitinho pensar que as Freiras Satanistas fizeram com que o bebê extra — o Bebê B —  
fosse discretamente adotado. Que ele cresceu e virou uma criança normal, feliz, risonha, ativa  
e exuberante; e depois disso, cresceu mais ainda e se tornou um adulto normal e razoavelmente  
feliz.  
E talvez seja isso o que aconteceu.  
Deixe sua mente se deter no prêmio que ele ganhou no concurso de soletrar no primário; nos  
momentos comuns mas bem agradáveis que ele passou na universidade; em seu trabalho na  
tesouraria da Tadfield and Norton Building Society; em sua adorável esposa. Provavelmente  
você gostaria de imaginar uns filhos e um hobby — restaurar motocicletas clássicas, talvez, ou  
criar peixes tropicais.  
Você não quer saber o que poderia ter acontecido ao Bebê B.  
De qualquer modo, gostamos mais da sua versão.  
Ele deve ganhar muitos prêmios pelos seus peixes tropicais.

Bem, o fato é de que o bebê sobressalente realmente foi adotado e não teve um final trágico como nos foi feito pensar. Ele de fato foi um bebê e uma criança muito feliz com 2 pais que realmente o amaram com todos seus corações. Agora quem seria a família que adotou o adorável bebê? E a resposta é nada mais e nada menos que um demônio e seu adorável anjo e tudo começou por causa do dito demônio: Crowley


	2. Capítulo 1

Crowley estava muitíssimo preocupado. Ele fez oque o inferno pediu, o anticristo já estava entregue a sua família terrena e o inferno estava satisfeito então tudo deveria estar certo no mundo, só que nada estava certo no mundo no ponto de vista de Crowley, pois a vinda do filho do seu chefe- o próprio Adversário, Destruidor de Reis, Anjo do Poço Se Fundo, Grande Besta que é chamada de Dragão, Príncipe Deste Mundo, Pai das Mentiras e Senhor das Trevas- significava que os dias da terra e dos humanos estavam contados.

Crowley não podia acreditar que em 11 anos tudo que ele ajudou a criar(no sei ponto de vista) estaria acabado e destruído. Não restaria mais nada exceto as lembranças, nada de Bentley, nada de rock in roll, nada de CDs e discos do Queen. Tudo perdido. Crowley perderia seu carro amado antes de admitir que sentiria falta até mesmo dos macacos carecas com quem ele aprendeu a conviver ao longo dos últimos 6000 anos, ele tinha certo apreço pelo quão complexos eles eram e tão frágeis. Tudo era tão frágil.

Tinha que haver uma jeito, uma maneira de impedir o armagedom. Mas como fazer isso sozinho?

"Com licença ,mestre Crowley"

Crowley saiu da zona obscura em que seus pensamentos estavam o levando e olhou a sua frente, uma da freiras da Ordem Faladora de Sta. Beryl. A mesma empurrava um carrinho com um tipo de incubadora e ali jazia um bebê embrulhado em uma manta branca e fofa igual a um burrito. O bebê humano do diplomata dos EUA.

“Sim?”, perguntou Crowley.

“Desculpe incomoda-lo Mestre Crowley mas preciso passar”.

Crowley então notou que ele estava no meio do corredor “Foi mal.

“Nenhum problema senhor, com licença”, a freira logo passou por Crowley. 

Pobre criança, o coitado provavelmente seria levado para um orfanato. Na melhor das hipóteses ele conseguiria ser adotado por uma família boa e que lhe daria amor.

“Irmã”, a freira parou seu trajeto e olhou para Crowley.

“Sim Mestre Crowley?”

“O garoto vai para bom orfanato, né? “

A freira pareceu confusa “Orfanato Mestre Crowley? Não, estávamos pensando em usá-lo como sacrifício para nosso mestre”.

Claro que não foi isso que a freira disso. Apesar de ser uma freira satânica da Ordem faladora de sta. Baryl, as freiras gostavam de crianças e a muitos séculos não eram feitos sacrifícios humanos ou de bebês inocentes. A freira apenas disse que levaria a criança para um lar adotivo em outra cidade mas Crowley estava com a mente tão conturbada e preocupada com o eminente fim do mundo que estava ouvindo coisas portanto ele não estava em plena faculdades mentais sobre oque falou a seguir.

“Talvez eu posso levar a criança, afinal eu já estou de saída e estou de carro. E aposto que você tem muito oque fazer por aqui com o bebê anticristo e tal. Eu me encarrego desse bebê, pode deixar”.

“Oh, é claro Mestre Crowley, se não for um incômodo para o senhor".

“Incômodo algum. Como eu disse, eu já estava de saída mesmo, sabe como é, relatórios pra preencher e coisas de demônio".

A freira então sorriu aliviada e pegou a criança delicadamente e a estendeu para Crowley qu3 pegou o pobre bebê atrapalhadamente de mal jeito “Não assim, senhor. Aqui, o senhor precisa devorar a cabeça assim e o seu braço deve ficar desse jeito. Muito bem senhor”. 

Crowley olhou atentamente para o bebê. Ele já havia visto muitas crianças ao longo dos milênios e já havia segurado algumas inclusive as poucas que ele conseguiu esconder na arca daquele velho quando teve o dilúvio mas ele nunca havia segurado um recém nascido, um ser tão frágil.

Ele abaixou os óculos para olhar melhor para o bebê. Enquanto encarava o bebê, o mesmo abriu seis olhos pela primeira vez e olhou para Crowley. O demônio entrou em choque. Primeiro porque o bebê não começou a chorar quando olhou para os olhos reptilianos dele e segundo porque o bebê tinha os olhos num tom exato de azul que era muito familiar para ele. Olhos que ele via a mais de 6000 anos e que até hoje o faziam sentir coisas, coisas boas e ao mesmo tempo incômodas.

Olhos de anjo. Olhos de um certo anjo.

E esses olhinhos estavam olhando para ele dá mesma forma que sei anjo olhava.

Crowley estava tão ferrado.

************

Aziraphale

Oh céus, oh céus. Porque tinha de ser justamente seu Crowley que traria o fim do mundo. Bem, não SEU Crowley mas seu Crowley, seu conhecido e parceiro. Mas não parceiro da vida mas parceiro da eternidade. Não, nem isso. Oh céus, que confusão.

Aziraphale ouviu uma batida em sua porta.

Não havia hora pior.

“Já fechamos, volte amanha", ele gritou.

As batidas continuaram.

O anjo frustrado foi até a porta da frente da livraria e a abriu de supetão “Lamento mas já estamos...Crowley?”.

Na soleira da porta estava a razão de sua preocupação e da sua dor de cabeça, Crowley com suas roupas pretas, seus óculos escuros e completamente encharcado.

“Eu posso entrar, anjo?”


	3. Capítulo 2

Aziraphale ouviu uma batida em sua porta.

Não havia hora pior.

“Já fechamos, volte amanha", ele gritou.

As batidas continuaram.

O anjo frustrado foi até a porta da frente da livraria e a abriu de supetão “Lamento mas já estamos...Crowley?”.

Na soleira da porta estava a razão de sua preocupação e da sua dor de cabeça, Crowley com suas roupas pretas, seus óculos escuros e completamente encharcado.

“Eu posso entrar, anjo?”

O anjo realmente não esperava ver Crowley tão cedo mas como ser celestial que era ele deixou de lado sua surpresa pela visita inesperada do demônio e lhe deu licença para entrar.

"Não é que não esteja feliz em lhe ver, querido ,mas oque você faz aqui a essa hora e com esse tempo?"

"Eu precisava ver você, anjo".

Foi inevitável que o coração do anjo não saltasse uma batida.

"Eu realmente estou lisonjeado, querido mas..."

"Não é isso, anjo. Temos um problema. Um grande problema".

Aziraphale ficou sério "Gabriel já me informou sobre o anticristo".

Crowley se agitou "Isso é um problemão mas não é so isso. Se importa se eu acender a lareira?" Crowley perguntou se encaminhando para a pequena sala e tirando cuidadosamente seu casaco encharcado.

"Querido, que falta de educação a minha, você está encharcado. Aceita uma toalha? Ou prefere que eu prepare um banho quente pra você? Demônios podem se resfriar?" o perguntou corado.

"Claro claro " Crowley disse distraído desembrulhando seu casaco.

"Então está bem, já volto".

"Aziraphale, aonde você vai?"

O anjo olhou confuso "Pegar uma toalha e preparar um banho quente pra você...você esta bem, querido?"

Então um pequeno gemido se fez ouvir e Aziraphale olhou confuso para Crowley "Oque...?"

Crowley segurava uma fofa manta branca , seu casaco encharcado estava descartado no chão.

"Crowley você trouxe o anticristo pra cá? Como você pôde...?" Aziraphale exclamou se afastando do demônio e do bebê. 

"Esse não é o anticristo".

O anjo quase pareceu aliviado"Oh então quem? Porque você trouxe esse bebê pra cá?"

"Eu não sabia oque fazer. As freiras iam sacrificar esse bebezinho e eu não pude deixar. E eu olhei nos olhinhos dele e soube que não podia" Crowley disse tristemente.

"Há algo de errado com os olhos dele?"

"Ele tem seus olhos, Aziraphale. Ele é fofo e macio e tão branquinho e tem seus olhos. Eu amo seus olhos".

Aziraphale só pode encarar Crowley chocado com oque ouvia e então sorriu "Você gosta do meus olhos? Ora querido, isso é tão doce e eu também gosto dos seus mas não posso acreditar que as freiras realmente poderiam fazer uma coisa tão bárbara com um bebê inocente mesmo elas sendo freiras satânicas. Oque você vai fazer com o bebê ".

Crowley corou " Vamos deixar essa história pra depois. Eu realmente não sei oque fazer com o bebê ".

"Você deve levar ele para um orfanato, seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer".

"Aziraphale você já viu como as crianças sofrem nesses lugares? Algumas nunca são adotadas, esse bebê é praticamente um changeling¹ e você ainda quer mandar ele pra um lugar que ele nunca vai receber amor? E se ele nunca for adotado?"

Aziraphale perdeu seu sorriso incrédulo "Crowley você não pode seriamente estar pensando em ficar com esse bebê. Você é um demônio, oque os seus supervisores vão falar ou fazer se descobrirem?".

"Eu não sei anjo, eu não pensei tão longe. Eu só não queria que esse pequeno sofresse algum mal. Talvez você pudesse criar ele?"

Aziraphale se exaltou "Você enlouqueceu, Crowley? Eu não posso adotar uma criança. Eu não sei cuidar de crianças".

"E você acha que eu sei? Eu sou um demônio pelo amor de...alguém ".

O pobre bebê despertou com a discussão e começou a chorar.

"Vou oque você fez, anjo? Agora o humano acordou" reclamou o demonio enquanto começava a balançar o pobre bebê de um lado para o outro.

Isso so fez o bebê chorar ainda mais "Pare já com isso, Crowley. Você só está piorando. Me dê aqui esse bebê".

"Porque? Você disse que não quer adotar ele".

Aziraphale pegou a criança delicadamente e o embalou contra seu peito, balançando suavemente.

O bebê pareceu se acalmar assim como os dois seres imortais mas continuava choramingando suavemente.

Crowley então milagrou uma mamadeira com leite na temperatura perfeita e a entregou ao anjo que logo a deu para o bebê que sorveu com vontade.

"Acho que podemos trabalhar juntos nisso, anjo. Acho mesmo. Formamos uma boa equipe mas se você não quiser eu posso fazer isso sozinho. Mas quem melhor do que você ,um ser de amor, pra me impedir de fazer besteira? Acho que se não conseguirmos impedir o fim do mundo, pelo menos daremos os melhores 11 anos que essa criança merece.

"Impedir o fim do mundo?" Aziraphale olhou para Crowley.

"Oque me diz anjo, vamos impedir o armagedom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹pra quem não sabe esse termo é usado para crianças trocadas. Na Escócia tem um mito que que as fadas roubam as crianças e colocam seus próprios filhos no lugar, não me lembro do pq


	4. Capítulo 3

"Acho que podemos trabalhar juntos nisso, anjo. Acho mesmo. Formamos uma boa equipe mas se você não quiser eu posso fazer isso sozinho. Mas quem melhor do que você ,um ser de amor, pra me impedir de fazer besteira? Acho que se não conseguirmos impedir o fim do mundo, pelo menos daremos os melhores 11 anos que essa criança merece.

"Impedir o fim do mundo?" Aziraphale olhou para Crowley.

"Oque me diz anjo, vamos impedir o armagedom?"

E foi assim que surgiu a família Crowley-Fell. 

Ambos, anjo e demônio pensaram que o jeito correto de se criar o pequeno Jeremy e evitar tantas perguntas seria se eles fossem um casal. Então ambos eram casados e adotaram o pequeno Jer depois que a mãe da criança morreu("Minha pobre irmã e cunhado não sobreviveram ao acidente" dizia o senhor Fell quando lhe perguntaram sobre o bebê loiro e de fofos olhos azuis que era a cara do próprio Fell). O casal pensou então em se mudar para um lugar menor que o apartamento de Crowley e maior que a livraria super lotada de Aziraphale(e de localização desconhecida para ambos os lados mas não fora do radar deles para que não desconfiassem). Eles alugaram então uma pequena casa no subúrbio de Londres.

No começo não foi fácil para todos conviverem juntos. Aziraphale e Crowley não sabiam como dividir a cama, afinal Crowley queria dormir e Aziraphale queria ler a noite toda no conforto da nova cama, porém nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir nos primeiros dias por conta do choro do pequeno Jeremy. Ambos não tinham nenhuma experiencia com choro de bebês e muito menos como acalma-los. Demorou duas noite inteiras para Crowley descobrir que o pequeno Jeremy sofria de cólicas terríveis mas isso ajudou Aziraphale a ajudar o bebê.

Crowley sumia cedo e não dava satisfações. Mesmo não sendo casados de verdade isso realmente frustrava o anjo que se sentia solitário por não ter com quem ter uma conversa adulta. O mesmo então decidiu ir frequentemente para a livraria levando o pequeno Jeremy. Foi um choque inicial para todos os que conheciam o curioso senhor Fell, afinal ele sempre teve certos...trejeitos, e depois de um tempo sumido ele simplesmente apareceu na livraria com um bebê idêntico a ele. Todos aceitaram facilmente a história da irmã do senhor Fell, era muito mais crível do que pensar no Senhor Fell se envolvendo amorosamente com uma moça apesar do quão educado ele era com todos exceto seus clientes.

O pobre Crowley quase infartou quando notou o sumiço de Aziraphale e Jeremy e o sempre fiel Bentley nunca teve que correr tão rápido quanto naquele dia. Crowley ficou muito aliviado quando chegou na livraria do anjo e viu o mesmo balançando suavemente um berço portátil do pequeno Jeremy, enquanto lia calmamente em meio ao balcão caótico, hora ou outra lançando um sorriso e olhar doce para o bebê adormecido para então voltar a ler seu livro.

Foi nessa hora que Crowley percebeu que se possível amar ainda mais o anjo esse seria o momento pra isso. E o mesmo decidiu que quanto mais rápido ele se confessasse para o anjo, mais rápido ele poderia chamar o mesmo de 'seu anjo".

Passados alguns dias, Crowley convidou sua família(um conceito bem estranho para o demônio) para um piquenique. Crowley comprou todas as guloseimas favoritas do seu anjo e juntos foram até o St James's Park(n/t: eu pesquisei, esse parque é propício pra fazer piquenique além de ser usado para encontro furtivos).

O anjo realmente ficou muitíssimo empolgado com a ideia de fazerem um piquenique, um dia ensolarado era perfeito para se apreciar a natureza ao ar livre principalmente perto de pessoas agradáveis. Ao chegarem num local perfeito sob uma belíssimas árvore, Crowley estendeu sobre a sombra da árvore a toalha que havia separado para o dia enquanto o anjo segurava o pequeno Jer e a cesta de guloseimas.

Logo o anjo estava comendo, o bebê brincava deitadinho sobre a toalha e Crowley sorvia o vinho nervosamente da sua taça. Não demorou muito para o anjo notar a ansiedade do demônio.

"Você esta bem, querido? Parece nervoso".

Crowley se sobressaltou "Oque?"

Aziraphale sorriu "Eu perguntei se você esta bem., você parece um pouco aéreo, querido".

"Eu só estava pensando anjo. Você ja pensou em amar alguém?"

O anjo estranhou a pergunta e sentiu uma pequena pontadinha de tristeza de pensar que seu querido amigo poderia enfim ter se apaixonado e que logo o abandonaria com um pequeno bebê. Ele disfarçou então seu desconforto com um sorriso amarelo "Eu sou um ser de amor, meu querido Crowley, eu fui feito para amar"

"Eu sei, anjo. Todas as coisas, grandes ou pequenas bla bla bla. Eu quero dizer um amor especial, amar tanto alguém que ficar longe mesmo que por algumas horas possa ser dolorido?"

"Crowley você se apaixonou por outro demônio?"

Crowley o olhou incrédulo "Claro que não".

Aziraphale então perguntou surpreso "Você sabe o quanto é perigoso se apaixonar por um humano? eles tem uma vida tão curta" terminou olhando tristemente para o bebê adormecido.

"Anjo, não diga tolices. É claro que eu não me apaixonei por um humano também. Juro que se você sequer pensar no Gabriel ou em qualquer outro anjo eu pego essa criança e te deixo aqui sozinho"

Aziraphale o olhou confuso "Então por quem você poderia estar apaixonado, Crowley?"

O demonio olhou incrédulo para o anjo "Por você, seu anjo tonto. Por quem mais? Com quem eu passo mais tempo nos ultimos 6000 anos? É tão difícil acreditar que eu possa te amar? Pois saiba que eu não posso em solo sagrado por qualquer um".

Aziraphale só conseguiu olhar bobamente sem acreditar. Como era possível que ele nunca tenha notado? Por dentro, seu coração retumbava de emoção, afinal seu amor era correspondido embora por fora o mesmo estivesse inexpressivo.

Crowley considerou o silêncio de Aziraphale como algo negativo pois logo disse "Eu vou entender se você não sentir o mesmo, realmente. Afinal como você mesmo sempre diz: eu sou um demônio e você é um anjo. Eu só pensei que agora que estamos cuidando de uma criança seria a hora perfeita para contar como eu me sinto e talvez possamos realmente ficar juntos de verdade e não apenas pelo garoto".

"Desde quando? Desde quando você m-me ama?"

O rosto de Crowley corou "Desde o Eden".

Então o anjo finalmente expressou alguma reação: raiva.

"Então você tem me amado por 6000 anos e nunca pensou em dizer nada? Como você acha que eu me senti quando vi você no Eden e depois e depois? A cada maldita vez que nos encontramos eu já te amava, seu demônio tolo. Mas eu pensava que ninguém poderia amar um anjo fraco e mole"

"Você também me ama?! Pera, quem te disse essas coisas? Você não é mole e nem fraco. Eu nunca conheci um anjo melhor do que você. Ok, você é macio mas isso torna você especial. Você é a pessoa e ser mais puro e bondoso que já pisou nessa terra".

O rosto do anjo mais parecia um tomate "Obrigado, querido mas não é pra tanto".

"Uma ova que não é. Você sabe que eu nunca menti pra você e nem nunca vou fazer".

"Eu sei, querido", Aziraphale deu aquele sorriso encantador dele que faz as pessoas sorriem sem notarem"

Crowley então começou anpricurar algo na cesta e logo segurava as mãos de Aziraphale entre as suas "Oque acha, anjo? Você quer fazer esse demônio, um demônio honesto? Você quer ser meu e que eu seja seu por toda a eternidade que nos aguarda?"

Aziraphale olhou com os olhos marejados a pequena aliança de noivado que Crowley havia colocado em seu dedo "É claro que sim".

Crowley então deu um grande sorriso feliz e beijou seu anjo com todo amor que seu coração cultivou em mais de 6000 anos.


	5. Capítulo 4

"Então você tem me amado por 6000 anos e nunca pensou em dizer nada? Como você acha que eu me senti quando vi você no Eden e depois e depois? A cada maldita vez que nos encontramos eu já te amava, seu demônio tolo. Mas eu pensava que ninguém poderia amar um anjo fraco e mole"

"Você também me ama?! Pera, quem te disse essas coisas? Você não é mole e nem fraco. Eu nunca conheci um anjo melhor do que você. Ok, você é macio mas isso torna você especial. Você é a pessoa e ser mais puro e bondoso que já pisou nessa terra".

O rosto do anjo mais parecia um tomate "Obrigado, querido mas não é pra tanto".

"Uma ova que não é. Você sabe que eu nunca menti pra você e nem nunca vou fazer".

"Eu sei, querido", Aziraphale deu aquele sorriso encantador dele que faz as pessoas sorriem sem notarem"

Crowley então começou procurar algo na cesta e logo segurava as mãos de Aziraphale entre as suas "Oque acha, anjo? Você quer fazer esse demônio, um demônio honesto? Você quer ser meu e que eu seja seu por toda a eternidade que nos aguarda?"

Aziraphale olhou com os olhos marejados a pequena aliança de noivado que Crowley havia colocado em seu dedo "É claro que sim".

Crowley então deu um grande sorriso feliz e beijou seu anjo com todo amor que seu coração cultivou em mais de 6000 anos. 

Um ano após do pedido, anjo e demônio finalmente casaram oficialmente, não que eles precisassem, afinal se conheciam a mais de 6000 anos que foi tempo mais do que suficiente para conhecerem um ao outro mas Crowley sabia ser romântico quando queria e ele sempre era com seu anjo. Por razões obvias o casamento não pôde ser realizado em uma igreja então ambos decidiram realizar uma cerimônia discreta no lindo coreto em Regent’s Park e realizada por um juiz de paz. Se o juiz achou estranho realizar uma cerimônia apenas para um casal de homens e seu bebê, ele nada disse. Crowley nunca vai esquecer quão lindo e radiante Aziraphale estava em seu terno branco e o anjo nunca viu seu demônio tão bem vestido em seu terno preto(ele nunca sentiu tanta vontade de voltar pra casa), até seu pequeno Jeremy- no colo de Aziraphale- estava arrumado com um lindo terninho preto com uma rosinha branca na lapela, igual a seu outro pai. 

Foi uma bela e breve cerimônia. Tão logo o juiz acabou, o casal assinou os papeis ,agradeceu e foram embora no Bentley após Crowley pegar sua câmera de volta. Todas os casais precisam ter sua foto no dia do casamento, afinal.

Naquela noite os recém casados colocaram seu bebê para dormir e tiveram um adorável jantar e uma sobremesa muito esperada.

Apesar da vida confortável e feliz que estavam tendo em família, ambos nunca tiraram o pequeno anticristo de suas cabeças, afinal era do fim do mundo que estamos falando, não é uma coisa fácil de se esquecer principalmente quando acordavam todos os dias com seu pequeno filho lhes dando um doce abraço e muitos beijos de bom dia.

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde que Crowley havia resgatado o pequeno Jeremy do convento. Cinco anos que ele vivia com o amor da sua existência. Cinco anos de pura felicidade. Crowley nunca foi tão feliz. Até que na manhã do aniversário de Jeremy o casal conversava á mesa depois Crowley levar seu pequeno filho para a escola.

"Crowley, precisamos conversar", Aziraphale disse olhando de repente sério pra Crowley.

O demônio ficou preocupado pois essas palavras sempre tem um significado sinistro e infeliz, mas mesmo assim perguntou exitante "Sobre oque, meu anjo?"

"Você sabe oque, nosso probleminha apocalíptico. O anticristo"

"Que alívio, anjo", Crowley soltou seu fôlego.

"Alívio? você enlouqueceu, querido? Temos um grande problema á frente".

"Sim, sim, o fim da humanidade. Eu sei, anjo".

"Você não parece preocupado com isso"

"Ah, meu anjo, acredite, eu estou preocupado mas se tudo falhar sempre teremos Alpha Century".

"Crowley, você não pode pensar assim. Temos que pensar em como evitar isso tudo, quero que nosso filho tenha uma vida toda pela frente e não tenha que ver a destruição do planeta".

Crowley segurou a mão do anjo que jazia sobre a mesa "Eu entendo, eu também quero ver nosso pequeno crescer e ter a primeira namorada e casar e ter uma vida longa e feliz."

"Oh querido", Aziraphale ja estava a beira de lágrimas"oque faremos?"

"Eu andei pensando...os Dowling precisam de uma babá para o pequeno Warlock e de um jardineiro, podemos ir disfarçados e assim poderemos influenciar o garoto afinal eu sou responsável por levar ele pro mal caminho e você como anjo pode ensina-lo as coisas boas. Estaremos anulando o garoto, ele não será nem bom nem mau, apenas uma criança normal."

Aziraphale sorriu "É claro, é uma excelente ideia, querido. E ainda poderemos cuidar do nosso pequeno. Eles poderiam ser grandes amigos, até".

Crowley exitou diante do entusiasmo de seu anjo "Amor, não sei se é uma boa ideia deixar Jeremy ser amigo do anticristo. Se eles brigarem por alguma razão, nosso pequeno pode sair machucado ou ainda pior".

O anjo deixou de sorrir "Você esta certo querido, mas não podemos simplesmente largar nosso filho. Se vamos trabalhar para os Dowling podemos levar sim nosso filho. Jeremy é uma criança maravilhosa, ele pode ajudar o pequeno Warlock a ir para o bom caminho".

Crowley considerou "Você esta certo. Eu estarei sempre por perto do garoto, e poderia ficar de olho nos dois. Nosso garoto não vai se ferir".

"Então esta bem, eu poderei ser a babá".

"Lamento dizer querido mas eu vou ser a babá"

"Porque você vai ser a babá, Crowley? Sou eu que sou chamado de mãe pelo Jeremy. E eu não levo o menor jeito com plantas."

Crowley gemeu "Oh eu sei, e como sei. Mas o inferno me designou de ensinar o garoto. Isso vai confundir a cabeça do nosso filho".

"Então vamos explicar para ele, Jeremy é um garoto muito esperto".

E de fato, era. Com 2 anos Jeremy já sabia cantar(balbuciar) algumas musicas do Queen. O garoto aprendeu a ler com 3 anos pois ele sempre pedia para os pais lerem pra ele, o pequeno Jeremy adorava quando seus pais liam para ele na hora de dormir e faziam barulhos engraçados como os personagens dos livros. 

Naquele dia, após Jeremy chegar em casa, seus pais se sentaram com ele para conversar. Eles estavam sérios oque ja fez o pequeno ficar desconfiado "Juro que eu não fiz nada de errado", ele disse assim que os 3 estavam sentado á mesa.

"É claro que não, meu pequeno".

Crowley olhou desconfiado "Porque você pensaria isso? você fez algo que não devia?"

O pequeno Jeremy negou com firmeza "Não papai, juro que não."

Crowley negou "Anjo, você é uma má influencia pra esse garoto".

Jeremy percebendo que era um comentário brincalhão de seu pai , pôde então relaxar e rir junto com sua mãe.

"Jeremy, meu querido, temos algumas novidades pra te contar", começou o anjo.

"Eu vou ter um irmãozinho?"

Ambos os seres imortais engasgaram.

"De onde veio essa ideia, meu pequeno?, perguntou Azie sendo o primeiro a se recuperar.

"Minha amiguinha Emily me disse que pediu pra um anjo que ela ganhasse um irmãozinho e ela agora ela vai ter um irmãozinho".

"Oh querido, não é bem assim que..."

"Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo, pequeno. Mas é uma boa manter a ideia em mente, não é amor?"

Aziraphale corou "Não vai acontecer agora querido. Oque queremos é te contar uma outra novidade. Nós estamos nos mudando."

Eles não esperavam que o pequeno Jeremy começasse a chorar "Porque estamos saindo daqui? Eu gosto de viver aqui".

Aziraphale se levantou e pegou seu bebê no colo, imediatamente Jeremy se agarrou ao pescoço de sua mãe "Meu querido, meu bebê, você não precisa chorar, vamos ficar só alguns anos longe de casa".

Crowley então falou "Você lembra quando te contamos que eramos especiais, sua mãe e eu?" Jeremy acenou " Agora nós temos uma missão em outro lugar e ela vai salvar muitas pessoas , você entende?"

Jeremy acenou novamente e perguntou sorrindo " Vocês vão salvar o mundo?"

Aziraphale sorriu "Vamos, meu querido e você vai conosco".

"Eu também vou ser um herói? Eu vou salvar o mundo igual ao batma?"

"Sim, pequeno. Você vai ser nosso Batman e vamos salvar o mundo. Mas você precisa manter segredo. Os herois tem identidade secreta então nós também teremos".

O pequeno parecia empolgado.

"E você vai terque nos chamar de pai e mãe ou papai e mamãe", o anjo explicou.

Jeremy olhou confuso " Mas mamãe, você não é o papai".

Aziraphale abraçou novamente o pequeno "Eu sei querido mas isso vai ser só um disfarce para quando estivermos em público, com outras pessoas. Quando estivermos sozinjos você pode continuar me chamando de mãe".

"Então tá bem".

No dia seguinte, depois de milagrar alguns documentos, referências e resolver suas pendências, Babá Ashtoreth ,seu marido Fracis e seu filhinho Henry estavam a caminho da casa dos Dowling no seu amado Bentley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara, eu simplesmente amo Nanny Ashtoreth. E por mais que eu ame o Azie se considerado a mãe do Jeremy eu não poderia deixar a história seguir sem minha babá favorita


	6. Capitulo 6

Jeremy olhou confuso "Mas mamãe, você não é o papai".

Aziraphale abraçou novamente o pequeno "Eu sei querido mas isso vai ser só um disfarce para quando estivermos em público, com outras pessoas. Quando estivermos sozinhos você pode continuar me chamando de mãe".

"Então tá bem".

No dia seguinte, depois de milagrar alguns documentos, referências e resolver suas pendências, Babá Ashtoreth ,seu marido Fracis e seu filhinho Henry estavam a caminho da casa dos Dowling no seu amado Bentley

Crowley pensou que toda criança era igual ao seu pequeno Jeremy. Educados, bem comportados e que adotasse aprender. Como ele estava enganado. Seu filho era um anjo, Warlock Dowling era um caperinha de bermuda e suspensórios. Ok, talvez ele estivesse exagerando um pouco mas depois de cuidar de Jeremy nos últimos 5 anos...ele ficou mal acostumado com crianças.

O anjo realmente tem uma influência maior do que eu pensava.

No início não foi fácil. O pequeno anti-cristo se apegou muito rapidamente a Nanny e ao senhor Francis e não parecia favorável à dividir os dois com Henry, o próprio filho do casal. E isso aborreceu o pequeno Henry que foi ficando cada vez mais melancólico e propenso a ataques de raiva e palavras malcriadas, que consequentemente magoavam o bom senhor Francis e isso repercurtia na Nanny. Uma grande e fodida bola de neve.

Nanny percebendo a bagunça em que sua família estava decidiu então tomar uma providência. Ela conversados francamente com seu filho.

Numa manhã que Azie acordou muitissimo cedo para começar a cuidar dos jardins(ele vinha fazendo muito isso, uma pena que os jardins pareciam a mesma coisa, senão piores devido ao estado de espirito deprimido do anjo), Crowley puxou seu filho para a tal conversa.

"Eu não quero falar com vocês" o garoto estava decidido.

Isso ia ser dificil "E eu queria não ter que ter essa conversa, mocinho mas sua mãe está triste e isso está me deixando triste".

"Então Lock pode abraçar ela e dar beijinhos nela, já que ele é o novo filho de vocês".

"Da onde você tirou isso, Jeremy? Você é nosso unico filho".

"Vocês passam tempo demais com ele, mais tempo do que ficam comigo".

Crowley começava a lamentar não ter chamado seu anjo para conversar já que ele era muito melhor do que Crowley com as palavras. Crowley suspirou "Jeremy, querido, você se lembra do que falamos antes se viemos para cá? Nós estamos em missão, uma missão pra salvar o mundo, para salvar você também".

Jeremy exitou "E porque vocês tem que passar tanto tempo com Lock? Ele é ruim".

Crowley sorriu "Ele não é ruim ele só é triste é sozinho".

"Mas ele tem tanta gente naquela casa, eles não podem ser amigos dele ou pais dele?"

Crowley agora deu um sorriso triste, coisa que o pequeno Jeremy nunca tinha visto antes "Os pais não cuidam dele, Jeremy, e os adultos...eles não tem tempo de brincar ou até mesmo conversar com Warlock. Você já imaginou como seria se você fosse o pequeno Warlock? Eu tenho que cuidar dele, para que ele possa aprender a ser uma criança normal e uma pessoa decente quando crescer, igual a eu e Aziraphal e fazemos com você".

Jeremy ficou pensativo "Então você e a mamãe amam ele como me amam?"

"Acho que sua mãe já te explicou que existem vários tipos de amor. Nós te amamos muito porque você é muito especial e é nosso filho querido. Nós amamos Warlock porque cuidamos dele como quereriamos que alguém cuidasse de você e porque todas as pessoas precisam de amor para serem boas. Entao sim, amamos voces dois mas por rqzoes diferentes".

"Então se eu amar o Lock ele vai ser bonzinho e isso vai fazer ele ser meu irmão?"

"Talvez sim. Você entende agora porque é importante estarmos perto dele? Eu sinto muito por você ter ficado triste mas saiba que sua mae e eu só estamos fazendo o noso melhor por você e por Warlock".

"Eu entendo , papai", o pequeno Jeremy então abraçou com força seu pai. 

"Agora querido, oque acha de dar um abraço desse na sua mãe e lhe dar seu lindo sorriso?"

"Vou procurar a mamãe", e saiu correndo para o jardim.

Naquela noite, sua família sorria feliz durante o jantar, mas nenhum sorriso foi tão grande e contagiante quanto o do seu anjo.

A partir daquele dia, Nanny começou a cuidar dos 2 meninos ao mesmo tempo. Foi um desafio porque um não queria ficar perto do outro no início mas ambos queriam ficar perto da Nanny e Henry parecia decidido a cuidar e tratar Warlock como seu irmão , e não demorou muito para que ambos virassem melhores amigos e deixassem a casa de cabelos em pé. 

Com o passar do tempo, os funcionários da mansão começaram a notar mudanças no pequeno Warlock e diziam entre si secretamente que Nanny Ashtoreth, seu marido senhor Francis e seu pequeno Henry fizeram um verdadeiro milagre com aquela criança.

O tempo foi passando cada vez mais rápido. As crianças viraram melhores amigos e praticamente eram irmãos. Warlock nunca foi tão feliz quanto nos momentos em que passava com sua família adotada. Ele cresceu tendo amor de seus novos pais e de seu irmão. Henry até ensinou Lock a chamar de Francis de mãe e nanny Ashtoreth de pai, oque confundia a todos , mas que para Warlock fazia sentido já que se Francis realmente parecia e agia como uma mãe deveria ser.

Todos os anos sr Francis preparava deliciosos bolos e Nanny Ashtoreth decorava a pequena casa no terreno dos Dowling para celebrar o aniversário dos meninos, o pequeno Warlock prefiria muito mais isso do que as festas chiques que sua verdadeira mãe dava afinal nenhuma daquelas pessoas eram seus amigos, apenas meninos da sua escola e filhos de pessoas importantes do trabalho de seu pai, quem raramente estava presente nas festas.

Foram bons anos. Até que Taddeus Dowling percebeu um belo dia que seu filho já era um homenzinho e que ele não precisava mais ter uma babá tomando conta dele, Harriet relutantemente concordou. Warlock e Henry já tinha 10 anos e em poucos meses eles fariam 11 anos. Nanny e Francis relutantemente tiveram que concordar com a dispensa.

O dia que a pequena família precisou partir foi o mais triste da vida e existência de todos naquela casa, mas ninguém sofreu tanto quanto o incomum casal e suas crianças. 

"Porque vocês precisam ir? Eu fiz alguma coisa ruim?" perguntava o choroso Warlock agarrado a cintura da Nanny. Henry se recusava a sair do carro e expor suas lágrimas para qualquer um.

Nanny abraçava com força seu pequeno, tentando conter suas lágrimas "Não, meu amor. Você não fez nada de errado, é só que você já tem 10 anos, já não precisa mais de uma babá pra tomar conta de você. Chegou a hora de partirmos".

"Mas vocês não precisam partir, voces podem continuar na sua casa e eu posso ir morar la com vocês. Eu preciso de uma babá" teimou o pequeno.

Francis se agachou na frente de Warlock "Eu sinto muito, querido mas precisamos ir. Não queremos partir mas vai ser melhor assim, seu pai acha que você já é um homenzinho e realmente você não precisa mais de uma babá. Você é uma garoto maravilhoso e muito inteligente".

"Não, mamãe Francis, eu sou burro. Eu preciso de você e da Nanny pra cuidar de mim, e preciso do Henry pra brincar comigo".

"Não diga isso, querido. Você não é burro, você e Henry são as crianças mais inteligentes e maravilhosas que eu já vi e isso é muito bom porque vocês vão ser pessoas maravilhosas no futuro. E você pode nos escrever para nós ou nos ligar todos os dias ou sempre que quiser" disse Nanny.

"Eu não quero mandar cartas ou ligar, eu quero vocês comigo para sempre".

Francis o puxou para um abraço "Eu sei, querido. Nós te amamos muito mas precisamos partir, prometo que sempre vamos escrever pra você".

Warlock disse bruscamente "Se vocês não vão ficar então eu também não vou. Eu querido com vocês ".

"Mas você precisa ficar com seus pais, querido".

"Eles não são meus pais, vocês são e Henry é meu irmão".

"Agora querido não diga essas coisas, sua mãe vai ficar triste".

"Nem ela nem Taddeus se importam comigo, e eu não me ligo. Se eles se importassem comigo eles nunca teriam contatado vocês pra cuidarem de mim e eu não teria sido tão feliz".

Ok, agora Crowley estava chorando

Ele se agachou também de frente para seu marido e seu garoto, logo se juntando ao abraço "Nós também fomos muito felizes com você mas você precisa ser feliz e fazer outras pessoas felizes. Você pode nos telefonar sempre, meu pequeno". 

Warlock se afastou bruscamente " Eu não quero escrever ou telefonar. Eu não quero mais ver vocês, vocês estão me abandonando e não se abandona família", e saiu correndo para casa, deixando anjo e demônio desolados. 

Harriet que assistia tudo em silencio então os olhou séria e disse se despedindo "Tenham uma boa vida".


	7. Capítulo 7

Os meses passaram e logo foi o aniversário de Warlock e Jeremy. Crowley e Aziraphale estiveram na festa do jovem Warlock disfarçados como mágico(Jeremy achou genial ver sua mãe fazendo seu truques de mágica e o mesmo ajudou a desenha o bigode falso) e garçom, ambos ansiosos para rever seu outro filho. 

Seus corações se apertaram quando viram como desanimado o pequeno Warlock estava mas eles queriam ter certeza de que o haviam ensinado bem, então ambos ficaram atentos a aproximação de qualquer forma canina grande e monstruosa. Não puderam deixar de se sentir aliviados e ao mesmo tempo preocupados em descobrir que Warlock não era o anti-cristo. Então só restaria que a criança trocada, seu filho Jeremy era o anti-cristo. Na viagem de carro de volta para casa ambos discutiram, Aziraphale estava preocupado com a possibilidade de seu pequeno filho ser a besta destruidora de mundos, ja Crowley tinha certeza de que não poderia ser afinal seu garoto é muito bem comportado e ele o conhecia perfeitamente bem, ele era muito...normal. Eles passaram numa deliciosa delicassen a caminho de casa para comemorar o aniversario de Jeremy(tendo ascendido ou não, ele era seu filho e assim sendo não poderiam deixar de fazer uma pequena comemoração de seu aniversário) e quando chegaram em casa eles tiveram a certeza: seu filho era só uma criança normal assim como Warlock, e agora eles deveriam achar uma possível 3ª criança de quem nada eles sabiam sobre.

Foi uma questão de muita sorte ou do destino mas eles descobriram juntos, onde vivia Adam e conseguiram impedir o fim do mundo. Jeremy estava seguro na casa da babá então ambos tinham certeza de que ele estava bem após o incêndio na livraria. Adam era realmente uma criança adorável e pareceu entusiasmado de um dia conhecer Jeremy, afinal deve ser legal ter um amigo que fazia aniversário no mesmo dia que ele. Lucifer então foi impedido, o mundo estava salvo e seu filho estava seguro, ambos estavam livres de seus chefes por um longo tempo, se alguém assim quisesse . Mas uma duvida incomodava a ambos: Warlock estaria bem também?

"Talvez seja uma boa nós irmos apenas verificar, você não acha, Crowley querido?"

"Eu acho que você tem razão. Espero que o garoto esteja bem"

Jeremy adorou a ideia de voltar a ver Warlock. 

Chegaram na propriedade Dowling no mesmo dia e descobriram que as coisas não iam bem, na verdade, estavam piores do que quando saíram de la a tanto meses. Taddeus havia abandonado Harriet Warlock estava deprimido e Harriet não sabia oque fazer com a sua vida. 

Harriet ficou surpresa de encontrar Nanny Ashtoreth, Mr. Francis e Henry em sua porta, mas os deixou entrar.

Ambos pediram para ver Warlock.

Harriet disse falsamente "Warlock, querido, temos visita , querem ver você"

Silêncio.

"Você não esta curiosos para saber quem são?"

Silêncio.

"Lock, sou eu , Henry. Me deixa entrar por favor?"

Silêncio

"Talvez a porta não esteja trancada" disse Francis delicadamente.

Todos exceto Harriet perceberam que o anjo havia destrancado a porta então Henry testou a mesma e conseguiu abrir a porta.

Warlock estava deitado na cama, coberto até a cabeça.

Harriet deixou a família a sós e saiu.

"Warlock, querido", chamou Crowley se sentando na beira da cama.

"Eu não quero ver vocês"

"Porque, querido?" perguntou Francis.

Warlock se sentou na cama "Vocês me deixaram aqui sozinho por meses"

"Desculpe querido mas tínhamos algo muito importante pra fazer"

Crowley e Aziraphale ja haviam chego a conclusão de que seria melhor contar toda a verdade então eles falaram tudo para Warlock, assim como havia feito com Jeremy.

O garoto ouviu tudo em silêncio e parecia cada vez mais surpreso. Por mim ele falou "Então por isso as historias assustadoras".

Todos assentiram.

O garoto ficou triste novamente "Então vocês só estiveram aqui esse tempo todo pra me vigiar, porque pensaram que eia ser ia ser o destruidor do mundo?"

Aziraphale então disse "No começo sim. Mas tentamos te criar como Jeremy, como nosso filho. Queríamos que você fosse uma criança com uma infância normal para que se tornasse uma boa pessoa"

"Mas eu não sou o anti-cristo então por que estão aqui?"

"Porque nós te amamos e nos preocupamos com você, você é nosso filho" disse Crowley.

"E queremos que você venha viver conosco", Jeremy disse sorrindo.

O garoto olhos surpreso "Mas e Harriet?"

Crowley sorriu "Não acho que ela se oponha a abrir mão da sua guarda e mesmo assim, sempre pode acontecer algum milagre".

"Você gostaria de ser oficialmente nosso filho?", perguntou o anjo incerto.

"É claro que sim" o garoto pulo da cama de repente abraçando o anjo "meus pais são super heróis. Eu adoro isso"

Aziraphale o abraçou de volta e logo os 4 estavam numa confusão de braços e nunca estiveram tão felizes.

E assim Warlock virou Warlock Crowley-Fell e finalmente tinha a família que sempre quis.


	8. Capitulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistake, english is not my language

To say that I was furious was not enough. I was both possessed and disappointed. But I felt mostly betrayed.

I was sleeping with a werewolf.

If it were a few months ago I would say it was disgusting because pure blood does not mix with "impure" beings but working in the Ministry made me see that things are not quite like that. I met Muggle-borns, I saw intelligent beings that my father always told me were worthless.

After that I would be hypocritical to say that my problem was that Lucian was a werewolf when in fact it was his lack of trust in me that hurt me the most.

I undressed my soul for him, I told him everything about me, without leaving any secrets out and he didn't even tell me the simplest about him. By Merlin's beard, I didn't even know where he lived or what he did or what he worked with.

I was so stupid.

I apparated at home completely furious, I knew that Lucian would be waiting for me on the way to my apartment but I wanted to have some time to digest the situation.

It all made sense now. The growls, the wild sex, Lucian always seemed to want to mark me. He never used any spells or carried a wand with him. All the signs were there, right in my face. The typical alpha male behavior, well, at least he didn't pee on me.

“But what am I thinking? Lucian is a fucking werewolf and I'm here making a joke ”

I sat down on a chair and started flipping through the file again.

Pictures after another I saw the face of Lucian, wolf and man, over many years. It made me wonder how old he was and whether werewolves were immortal or whether only Lucian was very well kept.

I placed the dossier on the table and stared at it as if it could burn at any moment.

I knew what I needed to do, I also knew that I should face Lucian but I really didn't want to do that, I didn't want to end the good thing we had, I didn't want to get away from the best thing that happened in my life.

In the midst of my inner chaos I heard the door being unlocked.

The time had come.

"Barty, are you here?"

I couldn't answer.

I heard Lucian's footsteps approaching and kept silent.

“Ah, here you are. I thought we were going to meet ”

I remained silent staring at the table.

Lucian tried to kiss my temple but I pulled away. “Are you okay, honey?  
I finally looked at him “If I'm okay? No, I'm not. Do you have anything to tell me, dear? ”

Lucian looked at me confused "No, how what?"

I crossed my arms over my chest "I don't know, maybe your little furry problem"

Lucian just looked at me sadly “I hoped you would know for me. Who told you?"

I smiled wryly "And when would you tell me? When did you change me? ”

Lucian looked at me seriously. “I wouldn't change you without your consent. I would never hurt you ”

“Ironic that you tell me that when you hurt me. How do you think I feel when I discover that the man to whom I gave my heart and to whom I told my secrets lied to me and hides things from me? ” I threw the dossier at him.

Lucian flinched but picked it up before hitting it and opened it. His eyebrows furrowed more and more with each page, at last he looked at me “Who gave you this?”

"Do not know. They left it on my table ”I shrugged.

"I need you to hear me"

“I don't have to hear you. You laughed at me "

"Yes, I lied and hid things from you and you don't know how I regret it but I need you to believe me, I never intended to hurt you".

"How can I believe you?"

"I never lied to you, even though I hid this secret I never lied"

"Lying and omitting are the same thing".

"Well, maybe but it was the only thing I hid from you."

"As if I can be sure that you're not lying right now."

"I am not".

This was my chance “Okay then tell me why you didn't tell me about what you are, or how old you are. Tell me anything that you hid from me for all this time that we are together ".

"I am not a werewolf".

I looked exasperated "Great, now I know you're lying" I got up from the chair.

"I'm not lying. I really am not a werewolf ”.

I crossed my arms again "So are you an animagus or a strange type of shape-changer?"

"No. I am a lycan ".

Then Lucian started talking about the mother he never met, about his first transformation. Then he talked about Victor and his time as a slave in the Carpathian castle and then he talked about her. Sonja and his death.

And his voice when he talked about her ... it was painful.

And I felt slightly guilty about being jealous of a dead vampire centuries ago.

"This is my story"

I nodded without knowing what to say.

I understood Lucian's reasons but I was still upset.

"Will not you say anything?"

I looked at Lucian "What do you want me to say?"

"I dont know".

“So we are 2. I understand why you hid it from me but I'm still feeling betrayed. I told you everything about me. Who knows why you came into my life ”

Lucian looked at me betrayed "Do you think I'm with you out of interest?"

"It could be, you hid things from me"

"This is different and you know".

"I know? As far as I know, you are in trouble with the Ministry and my father is an influential man there ".

"I may be a monster but I don't use people to get what I want".

"I never said you were a monster."

“I know what I am. Is that why you're so upset? "

704/5000  
“Do you think you are what you are? Do not be stupid. If it were a few months ago it could be but I don't think he's a monster. My only problem is your lie. I don't think we should see each other for a while. I have to think ... about things. ”

Lucian confirmed "If it is what you want to believe ... what you want".

I turned around, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on Lucian's face, that would make me reconsider my decision.

"I just want you to know that I never loved anyone but Sonja."

By Merlin, I didn't want to hear that.

Lucian then added, “Until I meet you. Every moment ... was real ".

The door slammed when he left, taking with him the only piece still full of my heart.


End file.
